Cobalt and other inorganic minerals are useful to mammals in many ways. One important need for cobalt in animal nutrition is in regard to vitamin B12 production. Microorganisms require cobalt to produce vitamin B12. Digestive bacteria have a very strong affinity for cobalt. When a dissociable cobalt source is introduced into the rumen, for example, the uptake by bacteria is rapid—about 80-85% within 30-40 minutes. The plant form of cobalt supplied by ration ingredients is released with a considerable degree of variability. So, matching the form provided in a supplement to the metabolic demands by the rumen microorganisms and the animals' physiological needs is key to maximizing animal performance.
Vitamin B12 levels in an animal are directly proportional to the level of available cobalt supplied to the rumen. Vitamin B12 levels in the plasma and liver directly impact the ability to convert propionic acid to glucose and the ability to synthesize methionine. Products on the market to supply cobalt to animals or other living organisms are often in forms less available to the animal or organism than desirable, causing unnecessary waste and inefficiencies. Conventional processes of making such products are inefficient and impractical to provide a soluble form. There is a marked difference in solubility in water of cobalt lactate versus cobalt carbonate, for example.
Cobalt, transition metals and trace minerals are useful to microorganisms directly for metabolism, immune function and reproduction. Microorganisms in the soil that fix nitrogen to enhance plant growth are called Azotobacters. The form of the trace minerals added to soil or to other systems employing microorganisms, such as waste treatment systems, biofilters, anaerobic digestors and the like, impacts the availability and therefore uptake of the trace element.